


The Scholar and Her Cyborg

by psyche_thedreaming



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyche_thedreaming/pseuds/psyche_thedreaming
Summary: Robin needs help with ancient robotic technology, and there is no one better than Franky to assist her.Mature content.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Kudos: 4





	1. Robin Needs Franky’s Help

"You called for me, Nico Robin?"

Robin was at her desk, thumbing through a giant tome, when Franky came into her room. The candle on her desk was nearly melted down to the base, indicating how long she'd been studying. 

She took off her reading glasses and set them aside, then looked up at the cyborg. "Yes, I did. I need your help with something I've been looking into." 

"Oh? What's this?" He stood at her side and peered down at the pages. They were yellowed and thin, and the words were in a language he wasn't familiar with. But, as he looked closer, there were diagrams that he could decipher. The drawings of mechanical parts were from another civilization, but he still recognized their shapes and how they worked.

"I've been studying robots of the past. They were not nearly as advanced as you, since humans themselves weren't modified, but the robots were were able to carry out basic tasks, such as pouring a cup of tea or writing letters."

"Hmm," Franky hummed thoughtfully.

"Some were used for combat, while others were used for pleasure. I still haven't figured out how they were powered, since coke wasn't available at the time. The records mention a fruit juice as a power source, but that fruit has been extinct for centuries."

"Wait, let's rewind what you just said," Franky said, looking a bit flustered. "Pleasure?"

Robin looked at him cooly. "Yes. I suppose robotic sex slaves are better than human sex slaves. They created them for the rich who could afford the expensive parts."

Franky gaped at her. 

Robin smiled. "It's not that strange of a concept, is it, Franky?"

He shook his head. "It's not that. It's how you have no shame saying it. You always say the most shocking things with the straightest face."

Robin giggled, an unusually feminine sound from the cool woman. "It's a part of history I don't get to talk about with the younger members of the crew. We are the closest in age, so there is a level of maturity that I expect from you. Although, I should probably lower my expectations."

Franky glared at her. "That wasn't very super of you, Nico Robin."

She shrugged. "I don't mind that you're a bit immature for your age. I've seen you step up when the situation calls for you to, so that's why I feel comfortable talking to you about adult subjects."

Franky grinned and his sunglasses glinted. "So, what did you need my help for?"

Robin steepled her fingers and crossed her long legs, the fabric of her silk pants shining in the dim light. Her loose top was of the same pale purple material. Franky nearly had a nosebleed when he had first come in and noticed she had no bra.

"I want you to design something for me based off of one design," she began, and flipped the page. Franky's eyes bulged at what she pointed to.

It was the diagram of a mechanical penis.

He leapt back several feet and gaped at Robin. He looked like he was about to burst out of his skin, his eyes bugged out comically wide. "Do you- What are you- Nico Robin!"

"Yes, Franky?"

"This is- That is a p-p-penis!"

Robin rolled her eyes. "It's not a drawing of an actual penis. You're a male, so you should know. It's a dildo, and it was created when the royal women in ancient times were frustrated when their husbands couldn't satisfy their desires."

Franky gulped. "You're, um, frustrated?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I couldn't very well tell Usopp to make this for me, because he's much too young to know that I'm sexually frustrated. But you, you're a man. An adult male."

Franky coughed and nervously placed his hands on his hips and puffed his chest out. "I am a super mature man. Of course you can tell me that you're s-s-sexually frustrated."

Robin smiled serenely and turned back to the book. She ripped out the page carefully and handed it to Franky, who held it like it could explode at any moment. 

"You can make it, right?" she asked, and looked up at him with wide, blue eyes. Her cheeks were flushed red, thin lips pursed, and Franky gazed at her in wonder. He had never seen her look so open to anyone before, so vulnerable.

"Yes. I can make it for you, Nice Robin."

Robin raised herself on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek, smiling softly. Franky blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling luckier than any man alive.

"It'll be ready in no time at all," he said, and made to leave, before a slender hand grasped his arm. 

"This is our little secret, okay, Franky?" Robin said, and Frank nodded. 

"You can count on me."

Franky opened the door and made his way to his workshop, examine the diagram closely, when Sanji passed him. He hastily shoved the paper in his speedo and waved to the cook, who smiled back. 

If anyone discovered what he was planning to make, he would be in deep shit. Robin would never forgive him, and everyone would see him as an even bigger pervert than he already was. 

Well, that wouldn't be so bad, he thought. He wasn't ashamed of being a pervert.

~

The sex toy took a few days to make. Franky had thought it was going to be awkward between him and Robin after their late night discussion, but she was as cool as ever, reading to Chopper and sipping coffee made by Sanji. She'd occasionally pull him aside to ask about his progress, and he'd always report that it was going super. 

It was delicate work, wiring the toy so that it would create the most pleasure for Robin. He would have liked to ask her for her preferences, but he was too nervous to bring it up. Instead, he made it almost exactly the same as the diagram, with a few upgrades.

He stood at Robin's door, making sure no one was around, before knocking. Robin opened it and led him inside, taking a seat on the bed. She motioned for him to sit, but he stayed standing. 

"I finished it," he said, and pulled it out from under his Hawaiian shirt.

It was pale purple, and 6.5 inches long. It was shockingly realistic, lined with veins and wrinkles. There was a small button on the bottom, which Robin could use to adjust the intensity.

Robin was silent as she took it from him, narrow fingers tracing the veins and running along the bulbous head. She marveled at it with wide eyes, and gasped in surprise as she pressed the button. It whirred to life in her hand, vibrating strongly. 

"If you click it again it'll be more intense, and the pattern will change if you click it three times," Franky said.

Robin smiled and embraced him, pressing the side of her face into his broad chest. He felt warm, far from robotic.

Franky stood still for a moment, then returned her hug, wrapping his immense arms around her small frame. He suppressed the blood in his nose from leaking out, as his giant hand brushed against her round ass. Her breasts pressed into him, and he gulped. She was the most voluptuous woman he had ever met.

He pulled away and made for the door. "You have fun with that, Nico Robin."

Arms suddenly appeared at the door, pink petals floating to the floor. They crossed over the knob, stopping him from leaving.

"Are you sure you want to leave, Franky?" Robin asked, placing her hands on his back. He felt her breath brush against his sensitive back, and he shivered. Franky didn't want to turn around, because, if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave.

"Are you sure you want to leave," Robin asked again, "or would you like to help me try it out?"


	2. Playing With Her New Toys

“I-If you want more instruction on how it’s used, I can tell you, but I should, um, I should probably leave if you’re going to actually use it.”

Robin moved away from his back and stepped back towards her bed. “If you want to watch me, you can. It would be a way to show my appreciation for making it for me.”

Franky’s blood roared in his ears. Nico Robin, one of the most beautiful women he had ever encountered, was inviting him to watch he masturbate? Was he in Heaven?

He spun around and bent to his knees, head on the floor. “Don’t mind me then! Please, go ahead and use your super toy!”

Robin smirked and bent to run her fingers through his blue hair. He lifted his head, and she bent to place a soft kiss on his cheek, hovering over his skin longer than she had the other day. She slid his sunglasses down and placed them on her night side table, next to a pile of books.

Franky’s heart pounded in his chest as she turned around. Slowly, Robin slipped the strap of her thin nightgown down her shoulder, then the other, until her back was exposed. He held his breath as it slipped down and pooled at her feet. She was wearing black lace underwear, hugging her ample bottom. He resisted the urge to just look, and not jump forward to grasp the pale flesh in his hands.

Franky wiped his bleeding nose as she turned towards him. His jaw dropped as she cupped her enormous breasts, the pink tips of her nipples peaked against the cool air of the room. She let out a feminine, high pitched gasp as she pulled one. Her fingers sunk into her soft breasts as she massaged them.

His speedo uncomfortably tight, his hand hovered over his quickly hardening cock. 

“Ah!” Robin chided as she noticed him starting to touch himself. “None of that. You just get to watch. That’s it.”

Franky grumbled in annoyance, moving his hand away. “Fine, Nico Robin.”

She smiled and sat down on the edge of her bed. Slowly, to taunt Franky, she spread her legs, the fabric of her underwear stained with her arousal. “I haven’t masturbated in days, Franky, so I’m more sensitive than usual,” Robin said, tracing her fingers over her cunt.

“I respect your self control, Nico Robin,” Franky said slowly, eyes glued to the movements of her fingers. Robin let out soft moans as she rubbed up and down over her panties, savoring the warm sensation in her lower belly.

Her other hand played with her breasts, pinching and squeezing her hard nipples. 

“I want to see it, Nico Robin,” Franky asked huskily.

“Say please, cyborg,” Robin commanded, slipping her hand into her panties. She made sure not to expose her bare skin.

“Please,” he begged, and Robin snickered. “You men are so needy,” she said, slipping her panties down her creamy thighs. She kicked them off, aiming for her pile of clothes in the corner, but Franky snatched them out of the air.

Robin cocked an eyebrow, but Franky just shrugged. “I want a souvenir.”

Robin watched his expression change from joking to lust as her legs spread wider, exposing her shining wet flesh. She rubbed herself quicker and harder than she had before, and she moaned as the sensation. Her body was so much more sensitive with someone watching. 

“Ah, Franky!” she gasped, plunging two of her fingers inside. She thrust them and stretched her walls, finding her g-spot instantly. After years of exploring her body, she had discovered what made her feel the most pleasure. Men were usually selfish in their desire, especially pirates. But, for some reason, she knew Franky wouldn’t be. 

Franky licked his lips, close enough that if he leaned forward, he would be inches away from her throbbing heat. He wanted to taste her arousal, to plunge his giant fingers inside and spread her open for him. He wanted to feel every inch of her, until she was screaming his name.

“You should use it now, before you cum,” Franky said.

Robin nodded and grabbed the toy. She quickly slathered saliva all over it so that it slid inside her smoothly. She gasped as it spread her open, and the tip grazed the far inner reaches of her core.

“Oh my god, Franky, this feels amazing,” she moaned. He reached forward and grasped the base in his hand and, before she could protest, started to thrust it inside of her.

Franky marveled as her insides grasped the toy. Her hands plunged inside his spiky blue hair as his tongue reached out to flick her clit, sucking on the throbbing bud. He shoved the toy in and out of her, finding the spot that made her cry out the most. He bullied that spot over and over until her thighs squeezed around his head. 

Faster, and faster, until liquid squirted out onto Franky’s face. He didn’t stop as she shook with her mind blowing orgasm, sucking on her clit. She dug her nails into his scalp and held on for dear life. Her hips rocked into his face, and he slid the toy out to leisurely suck on her cunt, devouring all of her juices.

Robin’s heart slowed as she came down from her orgasm. Her thighs stopped shaking, and the warmth from her core slid through her body. Franky’s tongue slid from her hole to her mound, cleaning her thoroughly.

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt her body get lifted up and slipped into her covers. Franky placed a kiss on her head, and slipped out of the room quietly. Her body felt pleasantly spent and she easily slipped into a deep sleep.


End file.
